


An Unlikely Pair

by alecmagnuslwb



Series: The Immortal Inquisitor and High Warlock of Alicante [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Lorenzo/Underhill are discussed, M/M, Post-Canon, a sprinkling of maia and alec friendship cause i love it, the lightwood-bane's are very domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: Alec finds out about a burgeoning new romance and runs home to tell his husband the gossip immediately.





	An Unlikely Pair

“Babe,” Alec says in a rush, running into their loft making a direct b-line to where Magnus stands in the kitchen immediately picking up a fork and twisting some of the pasta Magnus had been working on onto it. “You are never gonna believe what I found out today.” He continues through a mouthful of pasta excitedly.

“And a good evening to you too my love who I haven’t seen since last night,” Magnus says annoyed but mostly fond. Just because they now officially have forever together doesn’t mean he can’t be a little bitter about spending nearly 24 hours apart from his husband.

It’s only been a month since they returned from their honeymoon, but in that time they’ve both managed to have more work to do than ever before. In the wake of Jonathan’s demise Institutes across the world have been forced to restructure with limited resources, but also with an eagerness to move forward and be better than they were before. Alec’s Downworld Cabinets have become nearly universal, Alec and his siblings traveling all over the world to help Institute after Institute set up ones of their own. The New York Cabinet is a table of different faces now, with Maia, Lorenzo and Raphael’s successor Lily now in place alongside Meliorn who’s determined to undo and repair any damage left behind by his predecessor.

Magnus himself has had an influx of clients after his bout without magic and their month-long trip combined. He’s also weirdly founded a friendship of sorts with Lorenzo, who no longer haughtily lords his position over Magnus but kindly asks for assistance and advice when needed. Meanwhile, with Magnus’ help, Alec has begun a program that pairs Downworlders and Shadowhunters together in the field working hand in hand. It’s a quiet homage and use of the alliance rune created by Clary, who they all miss dearly, and a small step towards the higher changes they both hope to see one day.

To say they’ve been busy is an understatement, Alec slipping out of bed before the sun rose that morning, a rarity for his very much not a morning person husband, was proof of that.

“Sorry,” Alec says swallowing down the pasta and leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek. “Hi.”

Magnus says it back leaning in for a real kiss, “That’s better,” he says as he pulls back from Alec’s lips. “You may now proceed with whatever it is you were so excited to tell me.”

“So, cabinet meeting tonight, as you know,” Alec begins as Magnus nods for him to continue. “Normal meeting, nothing too exciting; the usual Meliorn being sassy, the Downworld-Shadowhunter partnerships that I’ve put Luke in charge of in the city have had a few scuffles but are going great. But then after the meeting had officially finished, I was talking to Maia about dinner next week, which by the way she and Bat want to have dinner next week,” Alec says with a smile. “And out of the corner of my eye I see Underhill talking to Lorenzo.” Alec says pointedly.

“Okay,” Magnus says drawling out the word not sure why this is a monumental thing.

“No, Magnus, they weren’t just talking, they were _talking._ Lorenzo called him Andrew, which nobody does; if it weren’t for the fact it was in his file when he came to our Institute, I wouldn’t even know it was his first name and then they totally walked out of the room hand in hand.”

Magnus’ eyes widen in shock as he recalls a passing conversation he’d had with Lorenzo a few days prior that suddenly makes a lot more sense now.

“Oh my god,” Magnus says, Alec smiling widely as the pieces fall into place. “Just the other day Lorenzo dropped by and he sat on one of your stele’s, which by the way it seems slipped out of your pocket when we got a little carried away on the couch the other night,” he says with a smirk before continuing on. “He asked me how I got used to finding the damn things everywhere all the time. I didn’t think anything of it, just assumed he figured one sticking out of our couch was a common occurrence, but there was something about the way he said it and it makes so much more sense now.”

Alec nods leaning back against the kitchen counter. “I couldn’t believe what I was seeing, Maia had to punch me to get my attention back on our conversation,” he says rubbing at his bicep with an adorable pout.

“How long do you think this has been going on?” Magnus asks moving their dinner off to the side to finish making after they’ve worked through this revelation.

“No idea,” Alec shrugs. “I knew they met at our wedding, but with all the work Underhill has been doing helping to get the alliance program off the ground I just assumed it was all professional, evidently I was very wrong.”

“Lorenzo has been a lot less egotistical lately,” Magnus muses. “Guess it’s about more than his post Edom self-evaluation.”

“Is it weird that I think they might not be that weird of a couple in an opposites attract sort of way?”

“It’s not weird,” Magnus smiles standing in front Alec and laying his hands on his chest. “Many said the same thing about us.”

Alec smiles leaning into Magnus’ touch, “We’re a lot more similar than people realize.”

Magnus nods, “Exactly, and maybe they are too.”

Alec tilts his head in contemplation and shakes his head in agreement after a moment.

“For the record, when they officially tell us about them, we are totally taking one hundred percent credit for their entire relationship just to bother Lorenzo,” Magnus adds.

“Oh, absolutely,” Alec agrees with a laugh. “Lizard Lorenzo and Edom don’t happen without us therefore changing Lorenzo for the better and they met at our wedding, we get all the credit for this.”

And a week later when Lorenzo mentions he has a date with the blonde Shadowhunter, Magnus doesn’t miss a beat before responding with a sly, “You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: alecmagnuslwb


End file.
